sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ushanran Cabal
The Ushanran Cabal is a junta-styled military dictatorship that has taken over the administration of the Ushanra Empire, both politically and militarily, after the Treaty of Serez, decentralizing the Rumsa as an authority figure and relegating her to ceremonial status. She has been kept in protective custody in the imperial apartments of the Wirashom, still the legal ruler of the empire but policymaking deferred to the de facto power of the Cabal. The leader of the group is the Kailar, an office invented by the Cabal to bypass Ushanran laws requiring blood relation to the House of Ushar, a position currently held by the Jibrendi minister Mascad i-Apsa. Its membership is a collection of mostly Itzhin and Tivar elves. History The first stirrings of the Cabal began in the wake of the Conquest of Canvary, when the itzhin found common cause to conspire with the conquered Canaveran elves against the human Rumsa that oppressed them both. The birth of Lyrra ai-Shunra was welcomed as an omen for the elven people's restoration to power, "a sunflower planted in the garden of the Wirashom." After the Alvard Incident decimated the Ushocon leadership and the Uro Thaino Accra the Elder, the surviving itzhin of the catastrophe rallied together and took control during the confusion. Two itzhin dignitaries, Dezmen mo-Wali and Quirin i-Durem, signed Ushanra's surrender in Serez to the Continental Congress while Usharbanipal was secured (or more appropriately, sacked) by Ushocon forces under the command of Himasser i-Gizthar, who proclaimed himself dictator and shut the empress away from public view as his tyranny began. After two years, Mizaara died during her internment and the aged Empress Fayza ai-Shunra returned to the imperial office to fill the void while a proper successor was chosen. Soon after Mizaara's death, Himasser committed suicide by othin and was resigned as leader. Officially, the Kailar was said to have been so overcome with grief at the loss of his beloved that he petitioned the Grand Diaar for the gentle death and it was reluctantly granted. Rumors circulate however that the Kailar's abuses as a leader and his own deteriorating stability compelled the Cabal to welcome Fayza's hard hand in finally removing him from power. Recently While the Cabal had long been preparing their candidate Lyrra for the position, Fayza fouled their plans and promoted her granddaughter Baharra to Renim. Fayza's anticipated death allowed for Baharra to succeed Mizaara as Rumsa, a rival to the Cabal's interests of an elven empire. Involvement In support of the Empress, the insurrectionist Rays of the Sun have been ritually burning supporters and staff members of the dictatorship. These immolations have been set up in the far country and in rural villages, with the boldest display of terrorism occurring with the kidnapping and rooftop burning of two Cabal members, Quirin i-Durem and Solam i-Mand. Behind the Scenes Operation Eclipse During the Valpriot War, the Cabal began as a loose conspiracy with the goal of killing the empress and putting an end to the war by working with the anonymous Valpriot Clerics to destroy Ushanran leadership using the mana bomb. Their plot led to the Alvard Incident, and subsequently the chain of events thereafter. New Moon Currently, the Cabal is collaborating with their Canveri allies to pave the way for the Neeam Lyrra's succession to Empress Baharra. They chose to sponsor her as a candidate for Renim, hoping to rule legitimately through her. Known members * Kailar Himasser i-Gizthar† * Kailar Mascad i-Apsa * Lady Wali zo-Laona "Lady Wally" * Dezmen mo-Wali * Balshian ai-Tarqor * Shader i-Sureyy * Loriv Thieodin * Antonis mo Lenia * Eledrios ti Beilin * Souta ai-Badagad * Quirin i-Durem† * Solam i-Mand† Category:Groups Category:Ushanra Empire Category:Political parties Category:Ushanran Cabal Category:Politics Category:Organizations Category:Keyara POV